


Potluck

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Was Raised By His Mother And Maratelle Hux, Awkward Crush, Cooking, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gingerpilot Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Resistance Member Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: In another galaxy far, far away, Armitage Hux was never spirited away to the Unknown Regions and was instead raised by his mother and Maratelle before joining the Resistance...as a chef.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Potluck

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of Gingerpilot Week 2020: Alternate Universe!

Armitage carefully measured out the flour with a sigh. Sadly, though not surprisingly, the Resistance did not have access to the quantity or quality of ingredients found in his mother's Arkanis patisserie. Their caf was awful, too, and there wasn't a bitter tarine tea leaf in sight.

Most of the volunteers simply dumped a load of sugar in their caf and got on with it, though he'd seen (and smelled) the hooch some of the X-wing pilots passed around once they were grounded. He'd been offered it once or twice but honestly, Armitage doubted he had the stomach for it...or the tolerance, for that matter. He recalled one time in particular when he'd managed to sneak a few swigs of Maratelle's posh brandy, when she and his mother were busy gardening. When they came back inside, he was doubled over in the 'fresher, while they were doubled over with laughter. He was fifteen years old, and swore off booze for the rest of his life. That lasted a week.

"Hey, buddy." Armitage felt a light tap on his shoulder, instantly recognising Poe Dameron's _(the_ Poe Dameron's!) touch. "So, Rose tells me you're a dab hand at engineering." Armitage felt his ears burning at such a gross exaggeration.

"I fear she's being overly generous. I can fix a few things, but it's more of a hobby. I'm a _chef."_ He _liked_ tinkering with landspeeders and droids in his spare time. But he _loved_ cooking - the precision required to achieve the ideal balance of scents and flavours, the planning in order to execute perfect timings, and the plating of a dish in such a way that exhibited elegance and sophistication.

He looked at Poe, and then down at the sorry excuse for a vegetable pasty on the counter. Perhaps he _would_ be more useful as a mechanic for the Resistance - at least until they were able to import more suitable ingredients. That he was able to serve anything _edible_ was a testament to his skill. His mother was an excellent teacher, and an even better pastry chef.

"Rose knows her stuff," Poe smiled warmly, "so I'm sure you do, too. Not that I'm saying you're not great in the kitchen - I love what you did with the...what was it you made last night?" Armitage recalled the hodgepodge of meat and root vegetables he'd cobbled together with a smirk.

"You know, I don't think there _is_ a name for whatever that was."

"A potluck dish - I _knew_ it!" Armitage laughed. Poe could be so over the top at times, but that was part of his charm.

"My improvisation is hardly a _secret._ It's a little difficult to follow a recipe when you only have half of the ingredients."

"Hmm...if you come to engineering with me, I'll see what I can do. I used to transport condiments, back before I joined the New Republic Navy, so I have a couple of contacts. How about it? You get to prepare _even better_ food, I get to eat it, _and_ Rose gets someone to help her out with maintenance. Everyone wins!" If it had been almost anyone else, he'd have rolled his eyes, but when Poe winked at him Armitage felt the blush creeping from his cheeks to his ears again.

"Alright then. Just for _you._ "


End file.
